versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Crono
Crono is the main protagonist of the video game series, Chrono Background Crono is a 17 year old boy living with his mother in the Kingdom of Guardia. During the millennial celebration of the kingdom in 1000 AD, his friend Lucca, an avid inventor, accidentally sends a girl named Marle back in time. This marked the beginning of Crono's adventures across time with his friends. Not too long after his adventures began, Crono, along with Marle and Lucca, found themselves in the year 2300 AD, where they discovered a post-apocalyptic world where only a few humans had survived. It seemed that in 1999, a giant fiery monster named Lavos emerged from the Earth and caused the apocalypse. Crono and his companions then decided to make it their quest to stop this travesty from occurring. While Crono and company were returning to 1000 AD from the post-apocalyptic future, they wound up at the "End of Time," a sort of minor dimension that served as a bridge for time portals. Here, he and his human friends were able to unlock their magical potential, thanks to aid from the "Master of War," Spekkio. Crono was adept at Light/Lightning magic, which he used on his journey from hence forth. Eventually, Crono and his party of companions from across time faced Lavos in his distant past. However, Lavos was too strong for them, and threatened to kill them all. Crono sacrificed himself to allow his friends time to escape. Fortunately for him though, his friends were in turn able to save him in return, thanks to time travel and a convincing doppelganger. Once reunited with his companions, Crono was able to travel across time, helping to prepare each member of the party for the final battle. In the end, he led his party against Lavos, defeated the world-destroying menace, went home, and married Marle. Stats Attack Potency: Large Planet Level '(Defeated Lavos' Core and Queen Zeal, who did this) 'Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Comparable to Frog, can navigate Epoch around countless twists and turns, constantly deals with projectiles such as natural summoned lightning, futuristic lasers, Rain Of Destruction, etc.) Durability: At least Large Planet Level (Tanked attacks from the likes of Queen Zeal and Lavos' final form) Hax: Absorption of Elemental Attacks, Acausality, Resistance to Space/Time-Warping, Holy/Lightning attacks and fire hotter than the core of the earth, Poison, Sleep, Time Manipulation, Statistics Reduction and Power Nullification Intelligence: Skilled combatant and tactician (Ayla, Frog, and even Magus look up to Crono as their leader) Stamina: High Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *TBA Techniques * Cyclone: A spin cut that targets a group of enemies. * Whirlwind: A projectile generated from his sword that slashes through multiple targets. * Full slash: A leap attack that deals the damage equivalent of a critical blow where Crono goes too fast for the human eye to track, leaving afterimages in his wake as a mere side effect. * Chaos Slash: An attack used to speedblitz even the quickest of foes, leaving them in a state of confusion. * Lightning: Summons a natural lightning bolt to electrocute his enemies. * Lightning 2: Covers the field in an omnidirectional lightning attack, electrocuting all enemies on screen. * Life: A holy elemental spell that brings a fallen ally back to life. Unfortunately, this is not exactly useful if he is fighting solo. * Luminaire/Shining: Perhaps Crono's most iconic attack, Crono covers the field in an electric aura that puts lightning to shame and then some, dealing massive damage to all enemies on screen. This is Crono's ultimate attack and is not to be used lightly. Equipment Katana * Shiva Edge/Suzaku: Has an attack power of 170 and has quadruple the striking force upon critical blows, but only a 7% chance of critical blows. * Rainbow Sword: Has an attack power of 220 with a 70% critical hit rate. * Dreamseeker: Crono's most powerful weapon, it has an attack power of 240 and a critical hit rate of 90%. Helmet * Haste Helm: Has a defense of 35 and doubles Crono's speed as long as he wears it. * Vigil Hat: Has a defense of 36 and protects Crono from all negative status ailments. Armour * Black Mail: Has a defense of 70 and absorbs all shadow-based attacks to replenish Crono's health. As Crono is weak to shadow attacks there is a strong possibility of him wearing this one. * Blue Mail: Has a defense of 70 and absorbs all water-based attacks to replenish Crono's health. As Crono is weak to water attacks not to extent of shadow attacks, but then again water attacks are more common there is a strong possibility of him wearing this one. * Moon Armour: Has a defense of 85 and raises magic defense by 10, also protects against all negative status ailments. Accessories * Green Dream: Gives Crono a second chance should he fall in battle. It's only symbolized with an angel; it's not outside help. * Silver Stud: Halves Crono's magical consumption. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Speed/Reactions * Durability/Endurance * Skill/Intelligence * Weaknesses * Crono takes extra damage from ice/water and especially shadow attacks * His techniques require excessive MP consumption * Cannot equip certain things, such as the Prism Dress Sources * Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Square-Enix Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users